Vampire's London
by Nadeshiko-sy
Summary: -Naruto tiene muchas pegas pero como detective: ninguna, ¿cómo que la policía está comprada? ¿que vamos a tener que colaborar con él? pero si es un vampiro, no podemos trabajar con el enemigo y por cierto Sakura-chan, ¿no estarás enamorada de él, verdad?


Por fin, bueno gracias a todos aquellos que han entrado a leer este fic. Advertencias: los personajes no me pertenecen bla, bla...pertenecen al gran e indiscutiblemente venerado Masashi Kishimoto.

Algunas anotaciones sobre mi historia es que obviamente la historia ganará más peso cuanto más avance y eso dependera unica y exclusivamente de ustudes y sus magnificos reviews que harán posible o no su continuació las crítcas (aunque llevo mejor las positivas xD), el narrador es en primera persona y principalmente será Sakura el otro...bueno dejo que lo descubran cuando empiecen a leer mi fic.

Mis totales agradecimientos a: ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE, POR HABER CREADO A SHERLOCK HOLMES.

Para cualquier duda pregunten en sus reviews y sin más dilación...¡qué empiece la lectura!

* * *

__

Capítulo I: sólo leyendas

Acabo de salir del colegio y me dirijo a… digámoslo mi nuevo hogar. Desde hace un par de meses vivo con mi tío en un apartamento de _Baker Street._ Me instale con él poco después de que mi familia adoptiva decidiera deshacerse de mí, consideraron correcto que con la edad de trece años ya se es suficientemente maduro como para vivir de forma independiente. No puse ninguna objeción, ni siquiera sufrí por lo que me hicieron; el sentimiento de amor era mutuo, o sea ninguno, jamás me guardaron respeto alguno, ¿por qué debería yo tenerlo hacia ellos?

Me dispuse a dejar el colegio y empecé a ganarme la vida cómo obrero de construcción; trabajé un par de semanas hasta que un hombre llegó. Ese hombre se trataba de mi tío, el hermano de mi difunto padre al que por cierto nunca conocí. Él se negó en rotundo a que trabajara y más a que abandonara mis estudios. Presentó mucha autoridad para ser un completo desconocido, me rebelé y aún así no se cómo me convenció para irme con él. Los cinco meses que he pasado con él han sido totalmente surrealistas y desde ese momento mi vida dio un giro inesperado. ¿He olvidado mencionar que mi tío es detective privado?

-¡Hola tío! ¿algo interesante? - dije saludándolo y dejando mis libros en el salón.

-Tenemos un serio problema, Konohamaru.

-¿ha pasado algo?-le pregunté, asustado por el tono de su voz

-¡¿Dónde está el ramen? , ha desaparecido, esto es una enorme tragedia…

-Naruto,…eres demasiado melodramático- dije con aire condescendiente.

-melo…¿qué?, no hace falta que me idolatres en este preciso instante.

-ah…nada.-dije ignorándolo, para mi salud mental.

Fui a la cocina para pillar algo de comida, no me gusta admitirlo, pero necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude; la cocina parece una especie de dimensión alternativa donde la especie dominante no son los humanos sino los cerdos.

Vuelvo de la cocina y me encuentro con…algo bastante desagradable ¿por qué Naruto tenía que estar en posición fetal, en una esquina con una aura negra a su alrededor y repitiendo como un poseso: ramen, ramen…?

Parece que llaman a la puerta, asique aún con la comida en la boca fui abrir, cosa que no debí hacer.

Si alguna vez viera un ángel seguramente sería como ella, es la chica más guapa que había visto en toda mi vida. ¿Quién dijo aquello de que la primera impresión era la más importante? Parecía que me había quedado mirándola más tiempo del debido, porque había empezado a mirarme raro. Estupendo, bonita piscina había montado con mis babas y como suplemento tropezones de filete…¿quién da más? Tierra trágame.

-Lo…losiento, por favor pase- dije seguramente rojo, porque sentía mis mejillas arder ante su dulce sonrisa.

-emmm….¿se encuentra bien?

-si , espera un momento- se refirió a Naruto, ¿porque tenía que estar haciendo el ridículo en este preciso instante?, ah sí, Naruto siempre hace el ridículo.

-¡Naruto!-dije cogiéndolo de la pechera, tambaleándolo como diez minutos. Ya era hora de qué espabilara.

Al cabo de veinte minutos de trompetas, cubos de agua fría, gritos, golpes, más golpes y muchos más golpes, conseguí que reaccionaria y se comportara, bueno al menos aparentara ser una persona normal.

-Bien, señorita siento haberla hecho esperar ¿ y usted es…?- dijo mi tío refiriéndose a mi ángel peli-rosa.

-Haruno Sakura, necesito de sus servicios.-dijo cambiando su expresión, aseguraría haber atisbado un reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Claro, siéntese. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y el pequeño es mi sobrino Konohamaru.- dijo mi tío, aunque eso de "pequeño" es discutible, pero si mido uno cincuenta y cuatro, exactamente, no soy bajo…

-Me dijeron que podría recurrir a usted… si la policía no me ayudaba.-

-La policía nunca suele ayudar, a no ser que se trate de rosquillas y café, en ese caso estará encantada de colaborar.-dijo mi tío, desde que lo conozco nunca ha sido demasiado favorable a la policía londinense.

Sakura se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de caoba con detalles en granate. Mi cuerpo se tensó en sobremanera cuando la ví sentarse junto a mí. Malditas hormonas, si además ella es mucho mayor que yo aparenta más o menos la edad de mi tío.

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿quién cree que ha podido ser el culpable de esto?- dijo Sakura mientras se quitaba el pañuelo rojo atado a su cuello y lo deslizaba de manera que pudiéramos observar mejor el objeto de su visita.

Es increíble…y Naruto decía qué sólo eran leyendas de pueblerinos con demasiado tiempo libre.

Antes de esto, yo ya había oído algo, aunque para mí tío sólo eran leyendas coincidiendo con la opinión de la policía londinense. Empezó a dudar de la calificación de "leyendas" cuando las reses de las afueras de Londres empezaron a morir a gran escala, era normal la pérdida de alguna cabeza de ganado a causa de lobos, o al menos se cree que son lobos. También hace cuatro meses se dató la muerte del comisario, en su apartamento de _Bloomsbury; _obviamente los lobos o cualquier otro animal salvaje no podía haber matado al comisario, entonces ¿quién? Naruto, me llevó consigo en la investigación y nos dirigimos a su apartamento(del comisario) para resolver este caso, pero se podría decir que este es el llamado "crimen perfecto", ninguna huella, ningún desliz, simplemente perfecto; pero, ¿qué tiene que ver la muerte de las reses londinenses con el comisario? Bueno parece ser que el comisario llevaba, y bastante a fondo el caso de las escandalosas muertes de las cabezas de ganado, de hecho la mañana después de su muerte se había citado con mi tío para comunicarnos su descubrimiento. Es bastante obvio que su asesino no quería que los descubrimientos del comisario vieran la luz, por lo que se llega a la conclusión de que la muerte del ganado y del comisario han sido llevada acabo por el mismo asesino, al menos eso dijo Naruto. Esto no nos llevaba a ningún lado. El punto más importante de todo esto -al menos para mí- es que todos los cuerpos (tanto los de las reses como el del comisario) habían sido drenados de forma violenta, ni una sola gota de fluidos en sus cuerpos. Por esta razón y muchas otras comencé a creerme las supuestas leyendas así como tuve la absurda y loca idea de que el culpable o culpables de esto eran...

-Vampiros.- mierda, porque lo habré dicho en voz alta…

* * *

No tengo nada que decir a parte de gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y bueno dejenme su opinión. ByE!


End file.
